


Night Mare

by Selah



Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad dreams and rain make for a bad mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Mare

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of flash fiction written for a tumblr prompt ages ago. I know that none of the other Kiryu members are really all *that* much taller than Mahiro and still he keeps being compared to a hobbit. Maybe I've been reading/watching too much Tolkein? ww

Of all the things Mitsuki could have expected at his door at two am, a drowned rat looking Junji hadn’t made the list, though maybe he should have. Junji was cold, wet, and miserable. And grateful that the redhead didn’t waste time asking stupid questions, hustling him straight into a hot shower. Just the shower helped more than he would have expected, but being able to slip into some of Mitsuki’s clothes helped even more.

And then there was the tea and plate of cookies waiting for him when he rejoined his friend.

“A guy could get used to this sort of treatment,” he murmured, settling on the couch, leaning against the redhead.

“Good,” Mitsuki said, one arm around sliding around him. Automatic response, it seemed to Junji, but he wasn’t complaining. “So what brings you wet and miserable to my door in the middle of the night?”

“Would you believe me if I said just this?” he asked.

“Not for a second,” the redhead replied without pause or hesitation.

“Ah well, it was worth a try?” he said, chuckling and sipping his tea. A little on the hot side, but that wasn’t really a bad thing. He’d warmed up the outside, now it was time to warm up the insides, too.

“So what really happened?” Mitsuki asked quietly, fingers combing through Junji’s hair in an effort to further relax him. And as always, it was working.

“Had a nightmare,” he confessed in a low mumble. The fingers in his hair paused a moment, then resumed their soft pettings.

“Must’ve been really bad to send you out in the rain.”

“Kiryu was disbanding.”

Again the fingers paused a moment, though only a moment. There had been rather a lot more to the dream than those plain words would seem to suggest, but even without his saying them, Mitsuki seemed to pick up on that.

“Only one way that would happen,” the redhead murmured, “and that is _not_ happening. Not for a long time.”

“I know,” Junji murmured in reply, setting down his teacup to turn and latch onto Mitsuki not entirely unlike a koala. “But it felt so _real_....”

“It didn’t happen, none of it happened,” Mitsuki soothed, hugging him tight for a moment. “But if you’re done with the tea, maybe we should get you into bed?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Junji replied, trying and failing to fight off a yawn. Any of the others would have welcomed him in as well, but snuggling with them wouldn’t be the same. Hiyori would have allowed it, but only because of the nature of the nightmare. Mahiro would have happily cuddled with him, nightmare or no nightmare, but being hobbit sized, Junji would have ended up the outside spoon. And Takemasa … well, Negi was Negi.

With Mitsuki, on the other hand... Even though they were of a height with each other, Junji could and did still manage to be inside spoon fairly easily, which was what he was needing. As often as not, Mitsuki wouldn't even think about it, taking outside without hesitation.

“Who was it?”

Junji had been hoping to avoid that question. He probably should have known better.

“You,” he mumbled, pressing his face into Mitsuki’s shoulder. For a long moment, the redhead didn’t say anything. And then Junji was being lifted into Mitsuki’s arms, carried to his bed.

“Only one way of settling this,” Mitsuki murmured as he set him on the bed. “I’ll just have to prove to you just how very alive I am.”

Junji couldn’t help but laugh at that, curling arms around his shoulders when they kissed. If that’s what Mitsuki thought it was going to take, well, who was he to argue?


End file.
